He Loves Him, He LovesHer
by Lady Dragon010
Summary: this is the whole, revised, edition of "Who Do I Marry?" I just didn't like the title. I reasilzed that if I broke it into chpts I'd never get itout, so. Here it is in full, sorry for any confusion caused.


Legolas Romance

Legolas sat on the edge of the castle of Minas Tirith listening in sadness to the laughter and music from inside the castle. Aragorn had just gotten engaged to Arwen as he had always wanted. Legolas was glad that he was happy, but sad because it was not with him that Aragorn wanted to spend forever with. A tear leaked out of the corner of his blue eyes. He let it fall.

"How are you doing?" Gimli's's gruff speech made Legolas look up.

"I'm fine Gimli, how are you?"

"I don't have anything to not feel fine about. I don't understand why it's a man you want, but I can still sympathize with the fact that the one you love loves another." Gimli sat beside Legolas on the edge but did not dangle his legs off of the edge as Legolas did. His weren't long enough.

"It was never meant to be anyway. Men should not be together as a man and woman are together, right?"

"I would not know Legolas, I would not know." Gimli sighed and they sat together in silence for a while until Aragorn came to find them.

"Legolas, Gimli, there you are. I've been looking for you," Aragorn looked down at them smiling.

"Why have you been looking for us?" Legolas asked.

"Well, you weren't inside and I did not know wether to wonder if you were in trouble or off with someone. Wonderful isn't it? Arwen and I are to be married." Aragorn smiled in a dazed way and Legolas felt his heart break a bit more. _Smile, be happy for your friend_, he chided himself and managed what he hoped was a happy smile. It didn't work.

"Is something troubling you Legolas?" Aragorn's smile faded and concern took its place.

"No, Aragorn, nothing is bothering me. Engaged at last. You will have someone to be happy with always. Good luck Aragorn, Arwen is the luckiest woman in all of Middle Earth." Legolas attempted to smile again. This time Aragorn bought it and together the three of them went back to join the celebration of King Aragorn's wedding to be.

Aragorn lay in his bed staring at the deep green canopy of his four-poster bed and sighed. His engagement party had been three days ago yet something about it still bothered him. Why had Legolas seemed so sad? The way he had said Arwen was the luckiest woman, did Legolas have... feelings? for Aragorn? No, it couldn't be. Yet still, at the mention of his impending engagement sadness had filled Legolas's eyes in a way that troubled Aragorn. Aragorn thought about Arwen, he loved her, yet he felt as though his love had faded a bit. Little by little the battle of the Ring had brought him and Legolas closer and when he had decided to marry Arwen it hadn't felt as right as it might have a year ago. Did he really still love Arwen as he once had? Did he, instead, love the blonde elf who had stood at his side faithfully since the Fellowship all those months ago? Maybe. Realizing that he would have to face the day eventually Aragorn stood and began to bath and dress for the day.

Legolas stared at the arrows protruding from the center of the target. Like always he had been a dead hit on every shot. In a moment of sadness he thought about an arrow or knife protruding from his chest, the tip of the weapon imbedded in the center of his heart before he regained his self and realized he could not kill himself.

"Hello Legolas." Legolas's heart fluttered at the sound of Aragorn's voice but he shook himself and turned to greet his friend.

"Good morning Aragorn, come to face the day?" They smiled.

"He has arisen, I am surprised," Gimli came to stand beside Legolas from where he had been using his axe to keep in shape.

"Be nice Gimli, a king can't always be perfect," Aragorn said, still smiling.  
_You will always be perfect to me_, Legolas thought.

"How is Arwen?" he asked.

"She is fine, she had to leave yesterday to visit her father and to spend a few more days in her home before she leaves it to live here." They all looked toward the tiers of the castle and town. From the view of the practice grounds it looked to Legolas like a tall crown of white. Over head a bird cried as it soared through the open sky. Legolas saw it clearly with his elven eyes.

The other two did not see nor here it.

They talked for a bit more and Aragorn loosed a few arrows to keep in practice before he had to go attend to matters and Legolas decided to take a ride. Gimli followed him to the stables.

"Fancy some company?" he asked.

"No thank you Gimli, I think I want to be alone for a bit. Maybe next time," Legolas smiled at Gimli who nodded understandingly.  
Legolas saddle his chestnut horse, Faelinn, and mounted him. The leather of the saddle creaked familiarly and Legolas felt a bit better as he felt the horse's smooth muscles move beneath him. Heeling the horse from a trot into a gallop Legolas soon left the grounds of Gondor behind and headed for the woods bordering the wide fields, his long hair streaming in the wind.

When he reached the cool shade of the woods he slowed Faelinn to a walk and soon came upon a stream. Halting Faelinn he dismounted and sat on a large rock beside the trickling water. His reflection stared at him accusingly. _Say something, _it said_, speak up, speak your feelings. What if he returns them?_

"He doesn't love me, he loves Arwen," Legolas said aloud.  
_How do you know for sure? Maybe he's marrying her because everyone expects it. He has to keep an image, he's a king. Yet image doesn't matter. So what if people talk that their king married another elf instead of Arwen, what does she have that you don't?_

"Aragorn's love," Legolas said. His reflection saddened yet asked, _How do you know? Maybe he doesn't._

"He does, I can see it whenever I see at him looking at her. His eye's are filled with love for her. He only thinks of me as a friend." A snap brought Legolas's head up and he stood, drawing his sword.

"Who's there?" he called looking around. Nothing moved and he heard nothing more. After another moment he sheathed his sword and sat.

Aragorn stood as quietly as he could. He had seen Legolas riding off toward the wood and with an urging from Gimli had followed. He had left his horse, Gaven, at the edge of the wood so as to be as quiet as possible. When he had found Legolas he had heard him talking but no one had answered. Peering through the bushed he had seen Legolas talking to his reflection and what he had said made Aragorn worried yet at the same time strangely relieved. Legolas did love him. He swayed a bit and stepped back to keep balance breaking a twig as he did so. He froze and tried to be invisible as Legolas called out to know who was there. After a moment he left, avoiding anything that might alert Legolas to his presence. When he reached Gaven he mounted and kicked him into a gallop so as to reach the castle before Legolas.

It soon grew dark and Legolas decided to head back to the castle. He mounted Faelinn and they left.

Legolas was sitting in the Dining Hall when a boy came rushing in, a letter clutched in his hand.

"For you, Sir," he said between breaths.

"Thank you." Legolas took the letter from the boy's outstretched hand and broke the wax seal. The letter was short and simple, he needed to return to Mirkwood to deal with some of the left over damage from the battles over the ring. A month, in four months Aragorn would be wed to Arwen, he would be in Mirkwood, he would miss the wedding. Aragorn would be upset but maybe it was for the better that this had come up. Aragorn didn't need a melancholy elf to ruin his bright spirits. Legolas would leave. He turned to the boy, "You may go please." He nodded and left. Legolas sat staring at the table and that was how Gimli found his elven friend.

"What's wrong elf?" he asked and sat across from his friend. Legolas handed him the letter. Gimli read it.

"Oh," he said. "Will you be going?"

"Yes, I don't have a choice wedding or no. It's for the best anyhow, I don't want to spoil his moment of happiness."

"Aye, but you'll be spoiling it by not being there. You're his friend, you can't miss this."

"And why can't I, Gimli? Why should I be there? All that it would do is break my heart further." Legolas slammed a fist on the table before standing and leaving Gimli at the table.

"Poor lad," he said shaking his head. He hated to see his friend so down, so depressed. He made a decision then, he would try to enlighten Aragorn to Legolas's feelings. Subtly and without shedding light on his part in it. Then he thought over it again. While he hated to see a friend sad, he didn't want two sad friends. Aragorn might be upset at causing his friend pain and might try to ease it by not marrying Arwen leaving her hurt and alone, or would still marry Arwen, yet live in guilt over Legolas. Love was a fickle thing. Too confusing.

Legolas sat on his bed, he had been pacing up and down his room for the past hour like a caged animal. Now he was tired. His head hurt from thinking and his heart hurt from love. Maybe he'd leave tomorrow for home. Hanging around the castle and seeing the one he loved loving another was giving him such a heartache, better to mourn from afar. With that thought in his head he left to find Aragorn and tell him.

Aragorn lie awake in bed the soft woolen sheets doing nothing to soothe him while sleep evaded him. Legolas would be leaving tomorrow and would not return until after the wedding. It was a shame that Legolas, his friend would not be there, yet Aragorn was starting to think he might not marry Arwen. She had noticed his distance and had questioned him gently. He was pained by the hurt he had seen in her eyes when he could not explain. Tomorrow he would try, he thought. He would try to explain it all to Arwen. Maybe he'd talk to Gimli about Legolas, they were close. With that thought in mind Aragorn finally fell asleep.

The next morning Legolas was a bit surprised to see Aragorn standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Packing already? I had hoped you might stay a bit longer today." Aragorn moved over to sit on his bed.

"I want to leave early so that I might reach the wood's sooner. Leaving now I would reach home quicker." Legolas sealed the last of his belongings into his pack and picked up his sword to belt it on. Aragorn spoke while Legolas hooked his two other swords to his back.

"I am sorry you cannot make it to the wedding. But at the moment I fear there might not be a wedding." Legolas stopped in the middle of wrapping his bow and stared, wide-eyed at Aragorn who looked back at him sadly.

"Why ever not?" he asked finally.

"I feel different about Arwen, I can't explain it, but I... I just don't know." Aragorn sighed and looked at the floor. Legolas finished wrapping his bow and string and belted the bow and full quiver to his back.

"I am sorry, Aragorn. I wish I could help, but I must go." Legolas left Aragorn sitting on the bed.

In the stables Gimli came to see Legolas off while he saddled Faelinn.

"I wish... I.. Come back when you can, will ya," Gimli looked up at Legolas who smiled.

"Still not good at voicing feelings? I know. I will try to come back when I can. Until then take care of yourself Gimli." He hugged the dwarf briefly before mounting his steed.

"Same to you, elf, same to you." He watched Legolas as he rode out of the stables and heeled his horse onto a fast trot. Soon Legolas was a small shape and Gimli turned to head to the Dining Hall.

Legolas arrived in Mirkwood within one month. He had been riding constantly stopping only to rest Faelinn before heading off again. He was greeted by Nadua who led him to where King Thranduil, his father, was over seeing the rebuilding of someone's home.

"Ah, Legolas, welcome. I did not expect you for another week. It is good that you are here now. We are lacking in workers. You may help with the finishing of this home and then I have a few other matters to discuss with you." Thranduil left Legolas there.

Legolas picked up a hammer and began to work.

Aragorn did not know what to do. I had been two months since Legolas's departure and he still had not confessed to Arwen of his feelings. The wedding was still to be in two and a half months and he did not know how to tell her. _Tomorrow_ he thought, _tomorrow I will tell her._ He was broken out of his thoughts by Gimli who knocked on his bed chamber door before entering.

"Arwen is looking for you, Aragorn. She wishes to speek to you."

"Thank you Gimli. Where can I find her?"

"In the throne room." Gimli left. Aragorn took a deep breath and left for the throne room.

"You were looking for me Arwen?" he asked when he saw her standing by his throne, head lowered.

"Something is troubling you, Aragorn. I sense a sadness about you. What is wrong?" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He removed them to her puzzlement and moved a few steps away.

"You are right Arwen, something does trouble me and I fear it might cause you pain. I love you but I feel as though my love for you is fading. I do not love you as I once did and to marry you feeling how I do would be wrong. I am sorry Arwen." He turned to face her and saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"I had hoped this would not happen, Father said he saw a new love in your life. I had thought it might be our child. I do love you Aragorn, but if you feel that way I will face the fact with dignity. I will depart for Rivendale in the morn." She turned to leave before he could move.

He hung his head. If this is what love did he wondered why he pursued it so. He decided to write Legolas to tell him to return when he could. He wanted to confess in person. In the meantime he had business to attend to.

Legolas had been home for a month and a half and he was still deep in sadness. The work could only do so much to distract him and only barely did it help. He was sitting in his room when a knock sounded on the door. He went over and opened the door and looked down into the face of Nadua.

"You have a letter," she said handing it to him before descending the ladder on the side of the tree. He closed the door and sat on the floor to read the letter. He recognized Aragorn's hand writing and he read the letter:

Legolas,

I ask you to return to Gondor when you can. I have important news for you that we need to discuss. I will only tell you now that the wedding between Arwen and I is canceled. I hope that you will return.

Until then,

**Aragorn**

Legolas set the letter down. Aragorn needed to talk to him, he had canceled his wedding. Why? Legolas decided he would return. But not yet, he still had work to do. He needed to talk to his father to discuss when it would be convenient to return.

For the rest of the day he thought about returning to Minas Tirith, returning to Aragorn. He let mind wander for a bit, imagining that the wedding would continue, but for a different couple, he and Aragorn. He stopped then, he didn't want to be too disappointed, if he got his hopes up any more than they were now he would only fall harder. That night he had a very good dream.

Aragorn thought about what he would say to Legolas when he arrived. How would he broach the subject, should he jump in directly, or walk around the topic before diving in. He decided to talk to Gimli. He found the dwarf out in the practice grounds battling Frenrick who was also gifted in the art of the axe. Both were evenly matched.

"Hey Gimli, I wish to speak with you when you are finished," Aragorn called. The dwarf delivered one last blow to Frenrick that knocked his axe away and stopped.

"Nice work Frenrick," he said before turning to Aragorn.

"What is it Aragorn?"

"I need to talk to you about Legolas. I need to know how to tell him. About how I feel."

The dwarf sighed and leaned on his axe.

"I thought this might come up. I wish I could help ya lad but this is something you need to do for yourself. If you want to tell Legolas how you feel then tell him. Don't avoid the subject. He should be here in few days, the letter said he had left round a month and a half ago, if you want to keep your thoughts in order why don't you write them down." He looked at Aragorn.

"Yes, I'll write them down, thank you Gimli." Aragorn waved and left Gimli leaning on his axe. Gimli shook his head and sighed, poor confused love infected lads. He decided that he wouldn't trouble with all of the feeling nonsense, nope, he'd stick to fighting and eating, and mining, the things he knew best.

Aragorn paced his room rehearsing the words he had written two days ago.

"Legolas, I asked you to come back because... because. Damn." He looked down at the words written in haste.

"Because I have something to tell you," he whispered aloud. He started again.

"Legolas I asked you here because-"

"Because why?" Aragorn whipped around to see Legolas standing in the doorway to his room. Legolas stepped in uncertainly when Aragorn remained silent and was almost knocked down when Aragorn pushed him into the wall and kissed him. It took only a moment for the shocked elf to respond, and respond he did. They kissed until Aragorn broke away to take a breath. Legolas also gasped for air, still too shocked to speak. Finally he did.

"I'm guessing that was unplanned?" Legolas looked at Aragorn who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that was unplanned."

"Then, I like unplanned things," he said and pulled Aragorn into another breath stealing kiss.

"Legolas," Aragorn gasped when the kiss ended. "Legolas, I asked you to come back because I wanted to tell you, I love you." Aragorn looked into Legolas's eyes. He saw relief and love in alight in them.

"I love you to Aragorn. From the moment I saw you, I knew I would." They kissed again but broke apart quickly when Gimli cleared his throat.

"A message for you Aragorn."

"Thank you Gimli." Aragorn looked at Legolas one last time before leaving the room.

"I take it you two have finally talked things through?" he said. Legolas smiled, "In a way yes."

Legolas slept in Aragorn's bed that night. Being wrapped in Aragorn's arms was a dream come true and Legolas turned his head to look at Aragorn. Aragorn looked at him. Lifting his head Legolas captured his lover's lips in his own and began to slowly kiss Aragorn, sliding from his side to lay atop him.

He began to slide the hem of Aragorn's shirt up and only broke the kiss to remove it completely. Next he removed his own and the contact of Aragorn's skin under his intensified his growing arousal. He could feel a hardness pressing against his thigh and realized that Aragorn was also aroused. He smiled and moved to kiss the lobe of Aragorn's ear, down his jaw line and to his neck where he nipped lightly before continuing down to his nipples and sucked Aragorn's right nipple into his mouth. Aragorn moaned, his eyes closed. Legolas nipped lightly before switching and giving attention to the other. Aragorn shifted beneath Legolas creating wonderful friction. He rubbed his hips into Aragorn making him writhe a bit. Legolas then continued down the center of his lover's chest. He hastily untied his breaches and slid them down and then off. He paused to take in the sight of Aragorn naked and aroused and felt a stirring in his gut. He moved up Aragorn to kiss just beneath his navel and then moved down to kiss his love's s large, standing arousal before taking as much of the smooth warmth as he could into his mouth. Aragorn groaned, hips moving up. Legolas held him down and began to move his tongue in a swirling movement that made Aragorn groan again. He had never done this before and he found that he liked it. He moved down to take more of Aragorn into his mouth and then moved up not quite lifting off of Aragorn but almost and then moving down again. He continued this motion until Aragorn was bucking into his mouth. He pulled off, gasping a bit. Aragorn stopped him before he could move again. He pulled him up and then pushed him onto his back so that he lie on Legolas. He kissed the flushed elf and tasted himself on the prince's lips. He copied the elf's previous action's of kissing but when he pulled Legolas's breaches off he sat up and moved Legolas's legs apart. He shifted to where he sat poised at his entrance. He looked at Legolas who looked back at him unsure, then he nodded. Aragorn began to suck on one of his fingers and slipped it into Legolas who gasped. It was definitely a new feeling for Legolas. Aragorn added a second and then a third and when he had prepared Legolas as well as he could he removed his fingers and replaced them with his length. He entered slowly so as to not hurt Legolas. Legolas gasped, it hurt a bit even though Aragorn moved slowly. Then Aragorn touched something that sent flutters of pleasure through him. He stayed still a moment to let Legolas adjust to him, then slid out again. He continued to move slowly until Legolas bucked into him

"Faster," he gasped and Aragorn obliged. He began to quicken his pace until they were bashing hips. Legolas's hand traveled downward but Aragorn's hand beat him to it and encircled Legolas's hard length. He began pumping his hand to pace of his thrusting. It wasn't long before they came with exploding force. When the subsiding quaking faded Aragorn collapsed onto Legolas panting hard, and Legolas awoke with a start.

He sat up and looked around the dark room. Aragorn was asleep with his back to Legolas, it was a good thing because he didn't want Aragorn to wake and see the stain on the front of Legolas's breaches, nor the insistent bulge. Legolas sighed and fell back onto the pillows. _Oh what a dream_, he thought before drifting off again.

Aragorn was wide awake. He had had the most interesting and arousing dream and had awoken hard as an oak tree. He felt Legolas stir behind him and sit up. He was glad he was turned so that his back faced him. He heard Legolas sigh and fall back onto the bed making it shake a bit. It was going to be a long night.

Breakfast was silent the next morning as both were embarrassed about their dreams from the night. To break the silence Gimli picked up a plate and held it out to them.

"Sausage?" he asked. Both of them choked and Legolas's face turned pink.

"N-no thank you Gimli, I'm fine," Legolas said.

"None for me either. Uh, I think I had better go and... see the horses." Aragorn stood quickly and rushed out of the hall. Gimli turned to look at Legolas suspiciously, Legolas avoided his gaze.

"What's going on between you two?" Gimli asked. "Did something happen last night?"

_I wish,_ Legolas thought but answered, "No Gimli, nothing happened. I think I'm going to go see how Faelinn is doing. I'll see you later." Legolas stood and left the hall as well. Gimli sighed and speared a sausage with his fork, _more for me_, he thought.

In the stables Aragorn was brushing Gaven and Legolas grabbed a brush to brush Faelinn. For a while the only sound was the brushes running through the horses short hair and long main and tail. Finally Aragorn spoke.

"So what do you think of marriage Legolas?" Legolas paused in his brushing for a moment then resumed and answered.

"How do you mean? Between others? Or between us?"

"Between us. Legolas, do you want to marry me?" Legolas said nothing for a moment, thinking, then, "Yes. Yes I do." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Aragorn, a smile on his lips. Aragorn was also smiling.

"The wedding shall be in a month, we will have a lot preparations, but it will be the biggest wedding in Gondor." He smiled and kissed Legolas. Faelinn snorted and moved away from the kissing couple. Gaven also snorted.

"What, don't like to see people kissing Faelinn?" Legolas and Aragorn laughed and put the brushes away. They headed toward the castle to make the announcement.

It was the talk of the land. King Aragorn was to be married, and not to Arwen either, no, he was to married to another elf, and not just any elf, Legolas. Gossip and talk spread as far the shire and Merry, Pippin, and Sam were glad to get their invitations. The elves were invited, the dwarves were invited. Anyone who wanted to be at the wedding was aloud to go, except the orcs, who were a little sullen at their being over looked as guests. Some people were happy about the wedding even if it were between two men, some weren't so happy about two men marrying. Either way Aragorn and Legolas were going to be married. They had asked Gimli to be the best man and he had accepted. It seemed everyone would be there, even Arwen was going, much to her fathers displeasure.

Before either of them knew it the day of the wedding had arrived and people were still showing up. Those who had come early were eating breakfast in the Dining Hall. The cooks were in a tizzy and more cooks had come to help. Some of the baker shops or other food shops were preparing food for the massive wedding feasts. The musicians were tuning instruments and practicing songs. Everyone was preparing.

In the washroom Aragon and Legolas were undressing to bath. Only one large washtub had been prepare however and Aragorn was about to let Legolas go first when the elf took his hand and pulled him to the tub. Stepping in he pulled on Aragorn's hand until he to stepped in. They sat, Legolas sitting on Aragorn's lap. Aragorn grabbed a washcloth and soap. Getting the cloth wet and soapy he began to wash the elf's smooth back. Legolas closed his eyes enjoying the sensation, a bit to much as he realized from his growing arousal. He felt something pressing against his back and realized that Aragorn was also aroused. The cloth ran over his back and then around his waist to wash his chest. Aragorn ran the cloth over Legolas's neck and he leaned back into Aragorn's hard chest while Aragorn continued to wash his front traveling ever lower. Legolas gasped when Aragorn finally reached his sensitive area. Aragorn's hand encircled him and the cloth passed up and down for a moment before Aragorn moved on. Legolas made a sound of disappointment in his throat. When Legolas's torso was washed he took the cloth from Aragorn and changed their positions so that Aragorn sat on his lap. He began to wash Aragorn's back and when he was done he pulled Aragorn back so that he leaned into him. Washing his neck first Legolas moved the cloth over the sparse haired chest letting a finger slide over his nipples before following the dark trail of hair to what lie just beneath the surface. Legolas paid a bit more attention to the hardness in his hand running the cloth over and around making Aragorn moan. Then he was through and both stood to wash their legs. When their bodies were clean Legolas sat Aragorn down into the water and kneeled behind him. He used a cup to soak Aragorn's hair before he began to lather the dark, sleek, hair. Aragorn loved the feel of the prince's nimble fingers massaging his scalp and his thoughts traveled to what else he could do with them. Aragorn washed Legolas's hair next making sure the long, silvery locks were shining by the time he was done. When they were both washed Legolas decided to prolong their stay in the washroom and sat Aragorn, still naked, onto a stool and grabbed a bottle of oil.

Staring with his neck and back Legolas rubbed the sweet scented oil onto every bit of Aragorn's skin and when he was through Aragorn returned the favor. Both decided then that it was time to dress, the wedding would be in an hour and they still had to dress. They went to separate rooms to get dressed. Two female elves helped Legolas into the traditional elven wedding cloths and then wove some of his hair into intricate braids and let the rest flow free.

Two elves were also helping Aragorn, but into mans traditional wedding clothing. He thought about the fact that he was finally going to be wed as one of the elves placed his crown onto his hair. He stood and looked into the mirror, it was strange to see himself wearing such pristine white clothes. When he deemed himself ready he thanked the elves for their help and left. He would be the one waiting for Legolas as Legolas traveled down the aisle. They had both decided people would find it awkward if their king were to walk down the aisle.

Legolas peeked around the corner waiting for his cue to begin walking down the aisle. The music started, people stood, and he began the journey down the center aisle toward Aragorn who stood tall and proud as he waited for Legolas. He was there in no time and the music stopped. The two lovers faced each other and the priest began to talk.

He spoke first in elvish and then in common-talk. Legolas didn't pay much attention to what was said until the priest held a pair of shears between them and he was spoken to directly.

"Legolas of the Woodland Realm, do you accept King Aragorn of Gondor as your one and only love?"

"I do," he said smiling. The priest took a lock of Legolas's hair and cut about two inches off.

"And do you King Aragorn of Gondor accept Legolas of the Woodland Realm as your one and only love?"

"I do," Aragorn said with authority and conviction. The priest took some of his hair.

He handed the hair to Legolas who, with Aragorn helping, braided it together as they chanted a binding spell in an old elvish language. The loose translation being, _Twist and twine your hair with mine, your love with mine,. Twist and twine together we bind our lives in one._

When that was complete two silver ring bands and two silver lockets were presented. Each put a ring on the others finger then the priest cut the twist of hair in half and they each put their halves into the lockets. Once the hair was in the locket and the locket closed it would never open again.

"I know pronounce you Man and Elf, let all know of this glorious day," the priest said and Legolas and Aragorn kissed. People cheered and hand in hand the lovers faced the crowd and raised their clasped hands. The crowd cheered even louder.

Afterward everyone celebrated and music was played. The food and drink were plenty and soon everyone was merry. In one corner Merry and Pippin were singing a silly song about fire and something else, Sam and his wife were dancing. People were talking and laughing and Legolas pulled Aragorn down to their room.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked when they were alone.

"So many people, there was no where to be alone," Legolas said with a sly smile. He pushed Aragorn to the bed and when Aragorn was on his back Legolas began to make his dream from their first night together a reality.


End file.
